18 hard years
by tinkerbowler
Summary: This is the story about Lizzie and Gordo's wedding then to the life they have after it.
1. The beginnning

Life as I knew it was going to change tremendously. I did not know what I was going to tell my soon to be husband on our honeymoon I thought as I sit in the bathroom waiting for the results of the pregnancy test. Tomorrow I would be Elizabeth Gordon. And it was supposed to be the first happiest day of my life. Now everything has changed when I took this test. Now my wedding will be sadly the second happiest day of my life. I get dressed and decide to go call Miranda.

**Miranda: **Hello?

**Lizzie: **Hey, Randa it is me Lizzie. I need to tell you something important.

**Miranda: **Lizzie, how is it going? What is it that you need to tell me on this lovely morning?

**Lizzie:** Well I took the test. And it is positive. I am pregnant. Gordo is going to freak out when he finds out. I mean we are just getting married tomorrow and it won't be much fun for 9 months.

**Miranda: **Lizzie, hun. Listen to me.. You have known Gordo your whole life, you have been dating since you went to Rome. I think that you can tell him this if you were able to call both of us in middle school and tell us that you had started your period for the first time. He will understand. And everyone loves both you and Gordo no one will have second thoughts about this.

**Lizzie: **I guess you are right. I mean I have known him. But the parents will totally flip out when they find out we did not wait till marriage.

**Miranda: **They will just think that you got pregnant on your honeymoon; it is really common around here.

**Lizzie: **Okay, I guess you are right. But, I am going to have to go now, I am meeting with my mom to go over final arrangements. Do you want to come over said you are the Maid of Honor? (what is it called when you are married? I forgot)

**Miranda: **Sure I will be over in 10 minutes. I need to go get changed last night Matt and I had a fight again but it was not that bad we ended up making up.

**Lizzie: **Okay I will see you soon, bye!

I can not believe I am going to get married in less then 24 hours. I just need to be calm I thought to myself. When Miranda and Matt got married she was calm. But that was over a year ago and she is still calm. Wait I need to be calm. I drove over to my parent's house hoping that I was not showing. I do not think I was yet because I am not that far along. But hopefully my mom can't tell. She can tell even before the expectant mother knows. I drove over to their house and Miranda was just pulling up after I got out. We went in the house and my mom gave me a hug like she does every time she sees me even if I was gone for an hour.

**Jo: **Hey girls, we have a lot of stuff to go over before tomorrow. I made 3 booklets with people we need to call. Miranda your stuff is here, Lizzie here's yours and mine is here. Since we only have one phone line you guys can use your cell phones if you want I will pay the extra charges on the phone if there is any.

**Miranda: **Okay thanks I will get right on it. There will be no extra charges since I get free weekend minutes.

**Lizzie:** I get free weekend minutes to. Since Gordo and I went in on the family plan a couple months ago it is so much easier to use then the pay as you go plans.

**Jo:** Okay great lets get started. It might take a while. But Miranda you remember this from your wedding. Oh and the Gordon's are at the church hall and double double checking everything for tonight and tomorrow.

Tonight was going to be long. But tomorrow would be even longer I thought to myself. How was I going to tell Gordo about the baby? And when would I tell him, I thought as I was looking over the list my mom gave me before I started calling.

-----

Next chapter will be up if I get reviews. But it will most likely be up no matter what. I hope that you like it.

In the next chapter there will be the rehearsal dinner and telling Gordo about the baby.

If you have any suggestions fill free to leave them.

Tinkerbowler


	2. Telling Him the Truth

_I do not own the characters of Lizzie McGuire. I am sorry if the chapters are short it is hard to write a story sometimes._

'I have to tell Gordo. He is going to want to know. I could keep it to myself and he will find out eventually but no I need to tell him' I thought to myself as I drove over to his place, our home after we were officially married.

I go into the house and call out for him. He is in the shower. I sneak into the bathroom and quickly get undressed. I pull open the shower curtain and step in with him.

Gordo: Omg Lizzie. You scared the crap out of me. I did not know that you were here.

Lizzie: I am sorry baby. I wanted to surprise you. I thought that we should talk before the rehearsal dinner and all.

Gordo: You are not having any second thoughts about this are you?

Lizzie: No I am not it is just I have something important to tell you.

10 minutes after we were talking we got out of the shower and got dressed. I headed downstairs and made myself a cup of tea. I then sat on the couch and waited for Gordo to come in.

Gordo: So what is it that you wanted to tell me?

Lizzie: Okay you may want to sit down for this… Well I went to the store on Thursday night and bought a pregnancy test. I took the test of Friday morning and well.. it was positive. We are going to have a baby!

Gordo sat there with his mouth open in shock.

Lizzie: Aren't you going to say anything?

Gordo: I am sorry. I was just thinking. Wow this is awesome. I could not be any happier! It is so joyful that we are going to have a child. I love you so much and can not believe that in 9 months we will be sitting here holding a new baby boy or girl.

Lizzie: That is wonderful. I am so glad that you fill the same way as I do. But we are not going to tell our parents until I start to show. I do not want them thinking anything. They will just think that on our honeymoon you got me pregnant

Gordo: Listen to me, I do not think they will care. Ever since you moved out of your parents home I think they knew we had slept together. I had moved out a couple months before and you were still living at home. Your parents never really cared that you were out all night with me. And you were not home until morning. You have to remember we have known each other our whole life's and at our high school graduation, the class president Larry said that he could see us in 5 years having a child before we got married. Everyone knew they would happen. But luckily it is when we are getting married.

Lizzie: I know. That is what I thought to but I wasn't sure. I was still a little nervous about this whole thing.

Gordo: Don't be nervous. Well look at the time we need to go to the rehearsal dinner. Are you ready?

Lizzie: Can we swing by my place real quick to pick up my dress?

Gordo: Yah no problem. But please hurry we are going to be late.

We drove to my place and grabbed my dress. Everything in my apartment was in boxes or in the trash. I was going to move out soon and it was hard to find stuff. But by my luck Miranda told me to pack a "Wedding Bag" with everything you need for the wedding, rehearsal dinner and the honeymoon. When we got to my place I quickly changed into my dress and did my hair. We were out of the house in 20 minutes and at the rehearsal hall in 15. We made it right on time.

Jo: Elizabeth Brook McGuire, what took you so long to get here? We thought that you would be here early.

Lizzie: Sorry mom, Gordo and I were talking and we seemed to lose track of time.

Jo: That's not all you lost. _She said quietly_

_Ever since the car accident when Lizzie was in high school her parents have changed. They were not as strict as before, they let the kids do what they wanted and Jo got worse and worse as the years went bye._

Sam: Are you ready Lizzie? This will be one of the last times that we have a father to daughter time to talk. I just want you to know that if you ever get into a fight or he hurts you, you will always have a place to come and stay.

Lizzie: I know daddy. I have always known.

_Sam kisses her on the forehead. _

The rehearsal dinner went well. Everyone kept offering me something to drink. Miranda and Gordo kept making excuses for me. I told everyone that I was cutting down on my drinking and that I did not want to be hung over for my wedding. They all seemed to agree with me. I heard so many stories from relatives of mine and Gordo's saying how they do not remember anything of there wedding. I just kept nodding. I could not keep my eyes off of Gordo. Tomorrow would be the last day that I woke up as a single woman. I am so excited about it that I can not stand it. Life was going to change for the best. The 3 of us would be very happy.

I hope that you like this. Please review this story for me. I would like to know what you think. I will be adding many more chapters. But I think that I will be skipping ahead a couple months after each chapter after the wedding, so it won't drag on and on like some other stories. Oh and btw the point of view is Lizzie's but the _italics _is what I say. Hope you like this. ;)


End file.
